


My Memory Could Be Erased

by fabulouslylazy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cherrys Nightclub, Edward Nygma Drinking, Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham season 4, Lonely Edward Nygma, Lost Love, M/M, Nygmobblepositivity, Nygmobblepot, POV Edward Nygma, Pining, Pining Edward Nygma, The Narrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslylazy/pseuds/fabulouslylazy
Summary: This is a short Season 4 one shot of Edward pining over his love for Oswald. Takes place within Cherry's nightclub inside the Narrows and features Solomon Grundy as a means of emotional support for our verdant villain.





	My Memory Could Be Erased

 

 **"My memory could be erased and I'd still be thinking about your face."**  
  
**Clouds by Børns**

⠀

The man formerly know as the Riddler sat on a barstool; his emerald satin suit draped haphazardly around a lithe frame. Long nimble phalanges traveled up to further loosen the skinny verdant tie hanging slack around his muscular neck. Edward groaned while leaning forward, elbows coming to rest upon the grimy bar top as a tender approached coughing up a storm. Nygma balked as whatever disease the bartender possessed was soon dispersed into the air. "I'll have a... grasshopper." The gruff male employee rolled his blood shot eyes and began preparing the creme de menthe based alcoholic beverage.

⠀

Moments later a bright green drink in a martini glass was placed before Edward. "And keep em coming!" The Riddleman chimed in while grabbing the stem of the glass and bringing it up to his lips. After a long sip of the minty cocktail, the brunette set it down gently, hazel optics falling upon the liquid as it sloshed around the rim. Nygma's intellect wandered trying to piece together the events that had unfolded after being released from his icy prison. The Prince of Puzzle's brain was in the lethargic process of thawing out and he was quick to notice a lack of creative intelligence. It was as if Ed had lost all ability to muster up conundrums as well as function on a day to day basis. Often times while sleeping Nygma would find himself shivering uncontrollably no matter how many blankets were nestled atop his body. On occasion a limb or two would take a moment to work properly causing the man's gait to falter.

⠀

Deep down within the somber pit of Edward's stomach he sensed a loathing like never before. A loathing for the man who was responsible for his imprisonment. In fact the bird like individual was responsible for a majority of Nygma's problems. The ex forensics scientist shook his head as he downed the rest of his grasshopper, the bartender replaced his glass with a fresh cocktail. "You know...I used to be someone in Gotham. A name to fear, until...he ruined everything." The large barkeep turned around and began fiddling with beer bottles attempting to look preoccupied. Memories flooded into Ed's damaged mind as he ran a hand absentmindedly through his messy brunette locks. The anger within hit its peak and suddenly began to wane causing a surge of panic to ripple through Edward's entire being.

⠀

Exactly how damaged was his brain? Staring into the thick mint hued abyss of his grasshopper, Nygma realized deep down inside he deserved every horrible event that had befell him. Oswald Cobblepot deserved to have him frozen and put on display for all of Gotham to mock. Despite the duo's constant differences and unspeakable actions towards one another Edward could not contain himself from dwelling on thoughts of Oswald. Was this a byproduct of his brain unscrambling or were these notions sincere?

⠀

A sudden forceful clap on the shoulder startled the verdant villain causing him to regain his composure. "Edward OK? Is feeling...sad?" Nygma blinked and gazed back at his new comrade with a faint smile. "I'll be alright Grundy, just thinking about someone who means a great deal to me. I should be plotting this persons demise yet here I am pining for things to go back to the way they were." The large pale brute nodded patting his friend on the shoulder. "Ah, I know this thing, Grundy forget most things but this sound like love." A string of damaged laughter ensued from the bespectacled male as he finished his drink. "You know, you're smarter than they say, Grundy."


End file.
